


Eurus Holmes and Scotland Yard

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Scotland Yard, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Eurus comes to Scotland Yard and freaks people out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!  
> Spoilers for The Final Problem, but by know you've probably seen it all.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were at Scotland Yard because Rosamund "Mary Watson was being babysat by Molly Hooper. They were in the middle of deducting a 25 year old female with strange wounds on her body and of course Sherlock was being a cocky but brilliant man whilst rattling of different answers "You idiots she was murdered" "Where is her bag, did she eat it!". 

When suddenly they heard a melodic but strange voice start to sing "I that am lost oh who will find me, deep down below the old beech tree, help succour me now, the east wind blows, sixteen by six brother and under we go..." Sherlock started to look a tiny bit panicked but because John and Lestrade had known him for so long they could see straight through his little mask of arrogance and   
because they saw that he was panicked they began to panic "Stop it" Sherlock said "Oh dear Sherlock how ironic is it that you are working on a case that involves a well and a drowning when all those years ago you worked on a very similar case that you couldn't complete" this lady said, the other policeman were in the background looking very confused "Oh dear Brother how nice it is to see you again" she said smirking. The others all exchanged shocked glances 'what going on and what the hell does she mean by brother' was the general thought going through many people's heads but Sherlock wasn't confused at all instead he said "Hello Eurus"......

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to the next chapter.  
> Feel free to send me requests for other fandoms 
> 
> I love you guys   
> xx


End file.
